


Taper in a Rushing Wind

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve's virginity is becoming a burden and he knows who he wants to take it from him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Taper in a Rushing Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> A fill for the following 2020 Holidays Exchange: Community Exchange: _Steve wants Tony to be his first_
> 
> _Oh plunge me deep in love—put out_  
>  _My senses, leave me deaf and blind,_  
>  _Swept by the tempest of your love,_  
>  _A taper in a rushing wind._  
>  ~ Sara Teasdale

Steve was so embarrassed that he was as old as dirt and still a virgin. 

God knew it wasn’t for lack of wanting to get laid. He’d just never managed to have the damned _time_ for it. Here he was, ninety-four years old and a few sloppy kisses and a handful of Peggy’s boob in 1945 were all he’d managed so far. 

He was living at Avengers Tower with the rest – Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and the king of the tower – Tony-fucking-Stark. 

What could he say about Stark? The man was an insufferable ass that made a joke of everything. He was a spoiled rich boy like Howard, but Steve wasn’t sure the substance was there. 

Then why was Stark the one he wanted to break him in? 

To his everlasting shame, he couldn’t help but wonder what sounds Tony made during sex and if he was as much of an ass as he was the rest of the time. He knew that Stark’s beautiful brown eyes made him feel soft inside. What would those engineer’s hands, that were always sprinkled with burns from his soldering tool, feel like touching him?

He didn’t have to encounter Stark all that much. He lived in the penthouse suite and spent most of his time in his workshop. Bruce, as a science ‘bro’, spent a lot of time with him. Steve was more likely to be working out with Natasha and Thor when he was on Earth. 

That’s why he was surprised to find himself in Tony’s R&D workshop one day with his suit in hand. The new suit was great compared to his old WWII one, but the damn thing was almost impossible to get unzipped to take a leak. That didn’t seem like an important detail until he was about piss himself and had trouble getting out of the suit before he did. 

“Hi ya, Rogers. What can I do you for?”

Steve hauled his suit up onto Tony’s bench and explained what his problem was. 

“The zipper doesn’t work well?” Tony asked. 

“The top of the zipper tends to get lost in the belt.”

“Hmm, I need to think about it. Or better yet, put it on and show me.” 

Steve did just that. It was easy to see that he had to fumble for the zipper pull every time. 

“Maybe we make the zipper start a little further down? Or replace it with heavy duty Velcro?” Tony was thinking out loud. “A bigger pull? No, that might dig into you.” Tony stood staring at Steve’s unzipped suit for a long moment. “Let me think about it. Can you leave the suit?” 

Steve nodded. He changed back into his trousers and shirt and left the suit with Tony. 

As soon as he was in the elevator, he let out a relieved breath. And looked down. His trousers were tented with a growing erection. Shit! It was a good thing he’d gotten out of there.

The next day, JARVIS spoke as he was getting ready to hit the gym and punch the bag a little. He had a lot of energy to do something with. Jerking off only worked so long. 

“Captain Rogers, Sir has your suit ready for you to check out in the workshop on the R&D floor.”

Damn! Well, it couldn’t be helped. He’d go to the gym after. 

He hopped on the elevator to the R&D floor. He expected some of the SI research personnel to be there, but the only person there was Stark. 

“I was afraid we’d missed you. I ended up using an old solution. Buttons. Not sure you can undo them any quicker, but you won’t have to hunt for them.” 

He held out the suit and Steve saw the buttons, just like button fly trousers. He always liked those. He nodded. “Looks good, Tony. Now maybe I won’t embarrass myself on the Quinjet.”

Luckily, Tony didn’t ask what happened on the Quinjet. “Try it on?” 

Steve nodded and changed in the bathroom again. He stepped out and saw the look in Stark’s eyes. That look had nothing to do with the suit. It was, as a matter of fact, much like the way he looked at Tony.

“Cap, I found some old video of Dad’s and you’re in it. It was taken at the camp in England. God, Aunt Peggy was a looker! And you – you haven’t changed. Want to come up for dinner and see it?” 

Steve had no idea if this was a date or what. He did know it made him nervous. But there was no time like the present, was there? He nodded. “Sure. What time?”

“Eight okay? I try to remember dinner, but sometimes I get busy and forget dinner and sleep and well, I even forget to shower now and again. I’ll remember tonight.” He took a Sharpie and wrote it on his hand, then held it up for to Steve to see. 

Steve didn’t linger. He changed into his sweats and headed for the gym. Natasha was beating the crap out of Clint. He nodded to them and hung one of his old-fashioned punching bags. 

He punched for a long while, oblivious to Natasha and Clint until he saw her standing watching him. 

“Something bothering you, Steve?” she asked. 

“No, why do you ask?”

“You have been punching that bag ten minutes since it popped open.” 

He looked and there was sand all over the floor. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“I’m okay. Just thinking.” 

“About?” she asked, not backing down.

“Nosy much?” 

“Nope. Just being a friend. Are you okay, Steve?” 

“I am. Just a little lonely.” 

She arched an eyebrow. “Stark?” 

He nodded. 

“Does he know?” 

“No and you can’t tell him.” 

“He’s more perceptive than you think and, to be honest, there’s a pool as to when you and Stark will do the nasty.”

“Seriously?” 

“You, uh, you haven’t been with a guy before, have you?” she asked, speaking quietly as if there might be someone listening.

“I haven’t been – with – well – er, anyone,” he stammered then wished he’d never said a word. 

She actually looked surprised for a moment then her usual look returned. “He’s not as tough as he seems sometimes. He’s a nice person under all the bluster and rich boy bullshit. Give him a chance.”

“We have a date, sort of,” he admitted. “He asked me up for dinner, even wrote it on his hand.” 

“Does he know it’s a date?” she asked, hoping Steve wasn’t reading more into this than there was. 

“Maybe. I think so. I don’t know.” 

“Play it cool, but not so cool that nothing happens,” she advised.

“What does that mean?”

“Go. Eat. Have fun. If he offers and it’s what you want, then take him up on it.”

“Sex on the first date?” He grinned, trying to hide the fact that he was way out of his depth here. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have been surprised at the two of you doing it on the way home from Stuttgart. There was as much sexual tension there as I’ve ever seen in people with their clothes on.” 

This did not make him feel calmer. 

“Go shower and relax, then go eat with Tony and get to know him, Steve.”

He nodded and hopped on the elevator, heading to his own quarters. 

The day passed surprisingly fast. He filled out reports, read the news, and read part of a book. He showered and dressed in jeans and a black pullover. He popped by Natasha’s quarters on his way to the elevator. 

“Well?” he asked her.

“If he’s into you, you’re going to get laid, Steve. You look good enough to eat!”

He tapped on Tony’s door about two minutes past eight. Tony opened it. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a picture of the Arc Reactor on it. His jeans were fashionably ripped here and there and he wore a pair of black Chuck Taylor basketball shoes. His hair was still damp from his shower and he smelled like the exotic cologne he wore. 

Steve wanted to kiss him right then and there. 

“You clean up nice, Cap’n. Very nice.”

Steve was smart enough to notice that Stark’s eyes raked over his body. 

“Come on in. I ordered takeout from my favorite burger place. They deliver it hot and delicious. I figure anyone who isn’t a vegetarian likes a good burger.”

Steve nodded. He did like burgers. 

Stark led him to the kitchen. “Okay if we eat in here instead of the dining room?”

Steve nodded. 

Tony had already set out plates and flatware, not forgetting a bottle of ketchup for the fries. 

“Water? Soda?” Tony asked. 

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” 

Tony poured them a glass of flavored water. “Pep wants me to drink healthy stuff.” 

Steve felt a stab of guilt. Was he dating someone who was already attached? He hadn’t asked Natasha about that. He’d ask if it came down to it. 

“Sir, your food is on its way up. Mr. Hogan gave the delivery person the customary tip,” JARVIS told them.

“Thanks, JARVIS.”

Happy tapped on the door a few minutes later. 

“Here you go, boss. I was there when the boy came and thought I’d drop them by. I’m driving Miss Potts to the airport in about an hour. Do you need anything else?” 

Tony took the bag. “Thanks, Happy. Where is Miss Potts, oh, I remember, she’s heading to California to meet with some investors. Tell her to call when she gets in. Let me know she’s safe.”

Happy nodded and looked in the room at Steve. “Hello, Captain Rogers.” He smiled at Steve. “I’ll be back later, boss. Enjoy your dinner.” And he was gone.

“He came to check on you, didn’t he?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. “Maybe he thought I was in danger.” 

“Maybe you are.” Steve shocked himself when the words came out of his mouth. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “From you?” 

“Yeah.” His voice dropped to a sexy purr, so sexy he almost didn’t recognize it. 

“Let’s eat and look at that old video then we can discuss imminent threats to my person.” Those chocolate eyes were seductive and sexy, Steve thought.

They ate their burgers, talking about mundane things, like ketchup brands and old versus new soda flavors. Steve actually enjoyed the chitchat, it gave him a little more idea of what Stark was like. 

After they ate, they tossed the trash and Tony headed for the small version of his workshop here in his home. He punched a couple of buttons and a transparent screen popped up. On it were black and white photos of Steve, Howard Stark and Peggy Carter from WWII. 

“My dad and Peggy look so young. You look exactly like you do now,” Tony told him. 

“That’s just how I remember them. You have his eyes. Nothing got past Howard.”

Tony swept the screen clean then the video he told Steve about came up. It was clean and smooth, the jerkiness of the old film cleaned up by Tony’s software. There was no audio but there were Peggy, Howard and Steve, standing in front of Col. Phillips’ tent. Peggy tried to wave the camera away but Steve and Howard were hamming it up a bit. 

“I remember that day,” he said, his voice low. “There was a guy there from the Movietone news and he wanted to get me and Howard on film. I dragged Peggy along, swearing that she was more important than either one of us guys.” He only then realized that his heart was pounding in his chest at the sight of Peggy Carter.   
“God, she was beautiful. I – she asked me to come to her tent once, but I was stubborn and wanted to wait.”

“So you and Peggy weren’t…” Tony let the sentence trail off. 

“No. I thought we had to wait. What an idiot I was.”

Tony laughed. “I know times were different, but with the war and all, why did you wait?”

“I hadn’t ever – I was a – I wasn’t sure what to do,” Steve stammered and finally finished lamely. 

“You hadn’t ever?” Tony sounded incredulous. 

“No. It just never happened and then, it was too late.” 

“By never and too late, what do you mean?” Tony leaned forward in his seat. 

“I never did make love to Peggy and then I was in the ice.”

“But you have now, right?” Tony pressed, making Steve a little uncomfortable. 

“Uh, no.”

“Wow. I, I need to get something straight here, Cap,” Tony said, seemingly a bit antsy. “You and I, we have some kind of – what – attraction going on? I’m not imagining that, am I?” 

Steve shook his head, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he spoke. 

“You’ve never been with a man or a woman?” Tony asked again.

“Nope,” Steve answered, not quite looking Tony in the eye. He could feel his face turning pink. 

“Well, I don’t have much experience with people who aren’t – people who are virgins.” Tony reached out and lifted Steve’s chin, forcing Steve to look into his eyes. “That’s assuming you want me to be your first.” 

“I do.”

“What do we do now?” Tony asked him, turning the screen off, the looking back at Steve. 

“Kiss me.” Steve found his voice and knew what he wanted. He wanted to feel those lips touch his, wanted to see what Tony tasted like. 

Tony leaned across to the stool that Steve was sitting on at the bench and touched his lips to Steve’s. Steve put his hand behind Tony’s head as they kissed. Their first kiss was sweet and just a touch of lips while the second one was more. 

Steve closed his eyes and let himself taste Tony’s lips, darting his tongue out to swipe it across Tony’s lips. Tony parted those lips and Steve let his tongue slip inside, finding Tony’s tongue and sliding alongside it. 

Tony moaned and put his hands on Steve’s shoulders. They both stood without breaking apart. Steve pulled Tony against him. Holding Tony close felt good, like he was not alone for the first time in so long. 

Tony pulled back and looked into Steve’s eyes. “You want to do this now or maybe give ourselves a little time?” 

Steve wanted it now, but was willing to defer to whatever Tony wanted. He’d waited since the 40s, he could wait a little longer. He might beat the crap out of bad guys, but he’d never had enough sex or romance to know how he was in such a situation. 

“Can we see where it goes?” Steve asked.

“Oh yeah,” Tony whispered against his cheek and found Steve’s mouth for another kiss. “Wanna sit on the sofa?” Steve nodded and they slowly made their way to the large leather sofa against the wall. 

They sat, still kissing. Steve didn’t think he’d ever kissed anyone so long or so many times. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard either. He wanted Tony to touch him, wanted to touch Tony. He moaned as Tony’s hand caressed him through his trousers. 

“If you do that much, I’ll make a mess,” Steve murmured between kisses.

“We could take them off,” Tony suggested. He kissed Steve’s neck and whispered into his ear. “Just a suggestion.” 

Steve pulled his own shirt over his head and reached for Tony’s. Tony grinned and let him remove it. The Arc reactor glowed in Steve’s face. 

“God, Tony. It’s -”

“I know it’s weird and distracting,” Tony interrupted. 

“I was going to say hot. It’s really hot. Can I touch it?”

“Knock yourself out,” Tony said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Steve ran a finger around the outside casing as he leaned close and kissed Tony’s lips again. His fingers traced the scars and then he began to kiss the same scars he’d touched while his fingers found Tony’s nipples. He tweaked them, then moved his head to kiss each one, flicking the tip of his tongue over each one then moving to the other. Then he sucked as his hand slid under Tony’s trousers. Tony pushed his hips upward, toward Steve’s hand. 

“Touch me,” Tony said, the hungry tone in his voice making Steve shiver. Tony fumbled with his belt until Steve pushed his hands away and unbuckled it for him. 

“I’m supposed to be the nervous one,” Steve told him as he unbuttoned the top button then began to slide his zipper down. Tony was hard enough that his cock pushed his boxers up out of his trousers. 

“Touch me, Steve.” Tony lifted his hips off the sofa and shoved his trousers and his underwear down toward his knees. 

Steve looked at him, at his cock. He was perfect. Hard. Dripping precome. Steve reached his hand out, touched the slick head, running his finger over then licking his finger. He never took his eyes from Tony’s.

“I’m afraid I might catch on fire and burn us both up,” Steve whispered as he leaned close to kiss Tony again. He closed his hand around Tony. 

“I wanna see you, Steve,” Tony said, reaching for Steve’s belt. He yanked it open and rushed to unbutton and unzip him. He reached under Steve’s waistband and slid both down, freeing Steve to his gaze. 

Steve stood up and removed the last of his clothes, dropping his trousers to the floor and kicking them away. He watched Tony look at him, saw the lust in his eyes. 

Steve pushed Tony back onto his back and lay down on him, kissing him again and again. He rubbed his cock against Tony’s while reaching under Tony’s ass and pulling Tony up against him. 

“Steve, maybe we slow down a little? This is going to be over really fast if we don’t.” 

Steve grinned at him. “Got carried away. You do that to me.” 

“Let’s go to my bedroom. We’ll have more room there,” Tony told him just before Steve kissed him one last time and moved off of him. Steve stood and reached for Tony’s hand. They almost ran for the bedroom, still holding hands. Steve found that almost as exciting as the sex. 

Tony hopped onto the bed and patted the space beside him. Steve lay beside him, turning to face Tony. “You know I have no idea what I’m doing, don’t you?” Steve asked Tony, reaching a hand out to touch his face. 

“So far, your instincts seem pretty spot on. I’d like a chance to touch you, too,” Tony told him as he looked down Steve’s body. He put his hand on Steve’s muscular chest. Steve watched as Tony moved so he could kiss his chest, kissing and licking until Steve was trembling. “So perfect. Not a blemish or scar anywhere.” 

Steve was surprised. Tony’s scars were one of the things he found so sexy about Stark. He forgot about scars as Tony’s tongue ran down the line of dark air leading down his abdomen. Steve always wondered what it would feel like to be in someone’s mouth and he was about to find out. 

Tony looked up at him and dipped his head to lap at Steve’s head. Steve watched as he carefully lapped all the leaky drops pf precome off then began to lick up and down the lower side. After he wet the shaft with his licking and kissing, Tony slid his mouth down over Steve’s cock, taking as much as he could. 

“I – don’t think I can hold back – oh fuck, Tony!” Steve lifted his hips and grabbed Tony’s head. He didn’t shove himself down Tony’s throat like he wanted but it didn’t matter. He came, hard, intense pleasure taking his breath away. Tony kept licking and sucking as long as Steve’s cock pulsated in his mouth. 

Once Steve went still, Tony licked him clean and looked up at Steve. “That okay for starters?” 

“Starters?” Steve asked, still a little breathless. 

“Yeah. That was just the prelude, I’m thinking.” 

“Can I – what do you want?” Steve asked. 

“I can go once, pretty much. I figure you’re good for twice, at least.” 

Steve knew Tony was right and more. He said nothing, just nodded. 

“You okay, Cap?” Tony asked, his voice a little softer than usual. 

“That was – like nothing I’ve ever felt.” 

Tony moved up beside him and kissed him, letting Steve taste himself. Steve thought he might not normally want to taste his own semen, but from Tony’s kiss, it was arousing. So was Tony’s hand sliding up and down him until he was hard again. 

“That might be quicker than I thought,” Tony murmured. 

“Too soon?” Steve asked, smiling as he kissed Tony again and put his hand over Tony’s. 

“Not for me. I’m still hard, too.”

“What’s next?” Steve asked him. 

“I think I need you buried deep inside me, Steve. I’ve wanted it since the Quinjet. I wanted you, Steve.”

Steve blushed at Tony’s words. He needed Tony to tell him what he wanted him to do.

“The easiest way to start out is plain old doggy style. That good for you?” 

Steve thought he might melt at the words alone. In his mind’s eye, he saw them as if watching from the sideline. He was behind Tony, buried inside him, his hands gripping Tony’s ass. 

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. 

Tony rolled over and opened the drawer in the table and rolled back with a tube in his hand. “Give me your hand.” 

Steve did and Tony poured some in his hand then moved up onto his hands and knees. Steve got on his knees behind Tony, then leaned down and kissed the cheek of Tony’s ass. He swiped his tongue over and dragged it over the tight little hole that awaited his attentions. 

“Christ!” Tony gasped. 

Steve grinned and rubbed the lube all over his fingers and all over Tony’s opening. He slipped a finger inside slowly. The sounds Tony made were going straight to his already hard cock. Tony rocked back against his hand. He kissed Tony’s ass again and slipped a second finger inside with the first one. 

“Tell me what it feels like,” he whispered against Tony’s skin. 

“Like a preview of what is to come. It feels good.” Steve pressed his finger toward the front, searching gently until Tony jerked and gasped out loud. “Steve, you’re supposed to be a virgin.”

“I can read, Tony.” He laughed. “Besides, I’ve got one, too.” And he brushed it again. 

“Fuck me,” Tony begged. 

Steve bit his lip and reached for the lube again, pouring it in his hand and sliding it over his cock. He pressed his head against Tony’s anus, rubbing the lube all over it again. He poured a few drops directly onto Tony. He didn’t want to hurt Tony and was afraid he would. He hesitated then flexed his hips just enough that the head of his cock slipped inside the ring of tissue. 

“More, please,” Tony backed up, thrusting his ass against Steve and taking him inside, all the way inside. 

It was Steve’s turn to moan. This was even better than Tony’s mouth. He was hot and wonderfully tight. Then Tony squeezed him! 

“Tony!” 

“Like that?” Tony was breathing as hard as he was by now. 

“God, yes!”

Steve began to move in long slow movements all the way in and slowly out, then in again. Tony was meeting him every time, tightening and pulling at him as well. His hand had certainly never felt like this! It was like he could feel everything and, at the same time, all his being was centered to where he and Tony were joined. 

He noticed that Tony had moved his hand beneath himself and was working his cock as they fucked. He wanted to touch Tony, too. 

“Can we do this with you on your back? I want to touch you.” 

“Yep.”

Steve slipped free of Tony and waited for Tony to turn over. He moved between Tony’s legs and settled on his haunches. He lifted Tony’s legs so he could slide back into him. He leaned down over Tony and kissed him, swallowing Tony’s grunts and groans. Then he raised up so he could reach down between them and take Tony’s cock into his hand. 

“Oh fuck,” Tony whispered as Steve began fucking him and jerking him off at the same time. 

“I can’t – god, I’m not gonna last long, Tony!” 

“I know. Go for it. I’m not either.” Tony put his hand over Steve’s. 

Steve fucked Tony hard, sliding them both up the bed with every thrust until Tony’s head touched the headboard. 

“Fuck, Steve, I’m coming.” And he did, his semen spurting onto his chest and stomach and all over Steve’s hand. Steve felt him come from inside, felt his muscles go tight and then he squeezed Steve’s cock with the muscles on his pelvic floor. 

Steve rammed deep, coming as hard as he had the first time. He leaned down over Tony and moved his hands so he could put his arms around him and hold him close as he finished. He sought Tony’s mouth, moaning as Tony’s hands snaked around to hold him as well. 

When they both were spent and still, Steve moved off of Tony and lay on his back, pulling Tony close. To his surprise, Tony cuddled up to him, putting his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Was it what you thought it would be?” Tony asked him. 

“I – more maybe. I wasn’t expecting the connection.” Steve looked at the ceiling.

“Connection?” 

“I expected the pleasure, just not how much I liked your pleasure.” He looked down at Tony. 

“Yeah, that part’s kinda nice.”

Steve hugged him close. “Yeah, it kinda is.” 

They lay close for a long while and Tony finally spoke. “I think I was in love with you before we ever met.”

“Really?” 

“I felt like I knew you. I don’t think Dad or Peggy either one remembered how stubborn you are, though.” 

“You love me?” Steve asked. 

“You hadn’t figured that out?” Tony moved so he could kiss Steve. “You don’t have to say anything, you know.”

“I might love you, too. I certainly want you bad enough.”

“I’ll take it,” Tony told him, closing his eyes and sighing happily. 

“Sleepy?”

“Spent, Steve. I’m completely spent.”

Steve took his hand and slid it down to his growing erection. Tony took him in hand and moved his hand up and down a few times. “What are we going to do about this?” Steve asked him. 

Tony laughed and looked up into those blue eyes. “I’ll think of something, I’m a genius.”


End file.
